


His hoodie

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18 reaction, After 2x18, Angst, M/M, Magnus Centric, Magnus POV, Malec, Malec Angst, Sad Magnus, alec's hoodie, malec post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: A little thing about Magnus when he come back to his loft after the talk with Alec.





	His hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm trying to write again, I did something little. So it's short, but I think it is enough with all the pain that we already have here.

Magnus came back to the loft, devastated after his conversation with Alec. As he entered his home, everything reminds him of Alec. The couch when they spend hours talking about anything and nothing. The lamp that he broke when he was angry at him, but that Alec taught him how to fix without magic over multiples glasses of wine. Even the door reminded him of the first time he left the loft, that when he knew that he got a thing for him actually. Magnus couldn't resign himself of changing everything. Deep inside of him, he'd still had hope even if it was a glitch. As he thought about everything that happens for the last 2 days, he didn't even remark that he move to their bedroom. Their bedroom … where they spend night entangled around each other, Alec being careful to not hurt him when it was his turn to lay his head on his shoulder. They were joking and laughing until the sun wakes up again.

He stands now in front of his dressing, opened it and lay his eyes on a gray hoodie, definitely not his. He took it in his hands and recognize Alec's cologne. A sweet scent of vanilla with all the masculinity of the shadowhunter. Magnus never really get what his scent could do to him until now that he loses him. The warlock dodges his nose in the hoodie and smells it full lung. As he falls down again his closet door, Magnus put the hoodie on, and buried his face in it and cried his heart out. All day he wanted to let himself loose like this and it's only now that he allowed himself to. He lost him … not because they didn't love each other, but the opposite. They duties stopped them for being together, but Magnus truly hopes that it's not the end of their story. Because before anything else, they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry .... hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to give me your opinion and kudos if you like it.


End file.
